


We'd set the fire to the third bar

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Emily is in her world tour, Aubrey is proud, but misses her all the timeFic based on set the fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	We'd set the fire to the third bar

**Author's Note:**

> I tried again  
> hope this one is better!

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places

Aubrey fingers brushed trough the paper, wondering where in those lines her girlfriend was right now. The little map with the tour cities and dates, had little handwritten notes, pictures, song lyrics… it screamed Emily, and for a second, she didn’t know if it helped or made her miss the girl a little bit more. She grabbed her phone to answer Stacie’s text, a night out with some of the Bellas could always help. She grinned a little when she saw the last text her girlfriend sent her earlier that day.  
“On our way babe, call you when I get there, I expect many drunk videos of you and the girls, I love you”

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

She gets to the Bar before Stacie and the girls, so she sits at the counter, and asks for a drink. She glanced at the clock and realized that at this time, Emily was heading to the stage. She looks around the bar, then at her phone again as a new text arrives, she smiles when she sees Katherine’s name, and a small video attached. In the video Emily is on stage singing, beautiful.  
“I never tough I’d see General Aubrey Posen, so Smitten in my life, but here we are” she heard Stacie laughing behind her  
“shut up Conrad” was all the blond could say. the smile never leaving her face.

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

Aubrey watched amused Flo, Amy and Stacie tell stories, make jokes, and of course singing to pretty much every song playing, all of them had been drinking for the past hour, and to say they were drunk was an understatement. They were facetiming Chloe and Beca, singing and asking the couple to come visit them in Atlanta. When suddenly they heard it, she would recognize that voice anywhere, especially that song, it was her song. While the girls would scream the song lyrics, her mind went to when Emily sang it to her, playing softly in the guitar Aubrey gave her on their anniversary, in their bedroom, just them.

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

She stumbled through the living room, heading to their bedroom, all she wanted was a shower, to the word to stop spinning, and Emily, but the only one that was possible was the first. After the shower, the spinning was a little better so she called Emily.  
“Hey, Beautiful, How’s the most gorgeous drunk in the whole world?” the brunette answered  
“Still Drunk! But home, in bed, really aware of the headache I will be feeling tomorrow, and missing you like crazy” tiredness getting the best of the blond girl  
“come home to me”. She said before falling asleep.  
she missed the smile on her girlfriend’s face, and the soft good night before she also fell asleep, a low promise escaped her lips  
“I’ll be home soon my love”.

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

She woke up when she heard the door downstairs opening, and sounds of steps on the stairs, she didn't move.  
“Stace, please, tell me you brought food” she said without even open her eyes.  
“Well, does a box of gummy bears count?”  
Aubrey lift hear head so fast she felt dizzy, she couldn't believe her ears so she looked at the door and starred at the tall brunette leaning at the door. Her soft smile, the usual messy hair, she jumped of the bed and threw herself in her arms, holding and kissing her, like she needed to be sure Emily was really there.  
It didn't take long until their clothes were on the floor, mouths savoring lips and skin with hunger, bodies intertwined, hands almost despaired. Headaches and tiredness long forgotten, the world could end outside that room, and the only thing they would hear was each other moans and their names being screamed in inebriating pleas.

Her fingers were tracing lines on Emily's back, head buried on her neck, eyes closed feeling the brunettes hands on her body, and her lips on her hair.  
" when do you have to go again?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know.  
"tomorrow night, We will start the American leg of the tour the day after. Can we order food please?" her girlfriend said pouting  
"we can go make something, we still have a kitchen, you know" Aubrey answered getting up and smiling.  
"ow, do you really think, I will let you leave this bed? Nope, come back here" Emily said pushing her right back.

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

The house was silent again, the smell of Emily’s perfume still lingered. She went to their room, and sat at the hardwood floor. Memories of the past days playing in her head like a movie, as she stared at their bed. She let the tears she had been holding since the girl left, finally roll. She turned the tv on, while cleaning part of the mess, only her girlfriend was capable of. When she heard the melody, she turned, and suddenly her favorite eyes were staring at her, she sat there watching her girlfriend dance and sing, in many outfits. She felt pride, love, admiration, and forgot how much she missed her for just one second.  
still a little prayer left her lips, almost a plea to no one  
” please bring her back to me fast”

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms


End file.
